Really,Tony? One more kid?
by TheSassyTrickster
Summary: Emma,an ordinary teenager saved a little girl from being run over by a car( The little girl is Tony Stark's daughter,which Emma later finds out. Emma didn't care who the kid is,she just wanted to help because JESUS FUCKING CHRIST A KID IS ON THE STREET!) Her life will change forever after this,and in ways she didn't expect. AKA: Tony Stark adopts one more kid. What else is old?
1. JESUS CHRIST

A/N

Hello,dear readers! This is something I had on my mind and wanted to try.

So,don't roast me too badly,okay? Thank you! ?

Now,onwards,to the story!

Emma's P.O.V

I'm walking to my new school,my hair in a braid,the wind blowing...

Me wanting to end myself...

So,all usual. Nothing new.

I kick a rock that shows up in front of me and it goes flying at a pretty decent

spebed,landing further then the rock I kicked before this one.

As I was going to cross the street,some giggling that sounds like it came from a little girl could be heard.

Taking a look around,I see the girl coming towards the street,right in front of a speeding car.

JESUS CHRIST,NO!

I'm not even thinking at this point I just run towards the girl,grab her and run to the way she came from,since it's closer then the way I came from.

I look her over as best as I can with my glasses all messed up and am glad to see she's not hurt in any way.

But she's shaking badly,the poor bean must be scared out of her mind.

I put on my glasses back correctly.

Taking another look now that I see way better,I can see she has brown hair and eyes. And that she's really tiny and adorable. She seems to be around 3 years old

"Hey little one,are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Shaking her head in response,she just holds on to me even tighter,still scared.

Well,I can hardly blame her for that,this experience must have been

terrifying for her.

Holding her and hugging her tight,I start to walk further the way she came from. Taking a look around,I see it's some sort of park,I think. There's a lot of trees and a playground. But,no adult in sight.

"Where are your parents,kiddo?"

I mumble mostly to myself,pretty sure she won't answer,since still too scared.

I just keep walking further and further,having no idea where to go.

The kiddo did calm down and was able to say some stuff,most of which I didn't understand.

She did look better and happier the further we got,so I guess I'm going in the right direction.

Yeah,let's go with that.

After about 5 more minutes of walking,I hear suddenly hear some footsteps that came out of nowhere.

And some sound that I can't describe.

The footsteps where very heavy,though.

Before I can take a look around,someone,sounding very pissed,spoke before I could do anything.

"I highly suggest you put my kid down."


	2. Tony Stark sir,Iron Man sir,uhhh

Emma's P.O.V

I turn towards the voice and see someone I never thought I'd see.

It's him.

The legend himself.

Tony Stark.

Holy fucking shit.

I'm seeing Tony Stark!

Oh my God!

Okay,Emma,stop fangirling.

And he's holding his arm up and aimed at me,looking like he'll fire any second.

OH MY GOD,I'M HAVING HIS KID.

HE THINKS I KIDNAPPED HER.

Well,that's it.

Bye bye miss American pie.

This is the day that I'm going to die.

I gently and carefully put her down and she giggles,walking towards mr Stark

"Daddy!"

She clutches at his leg,looking delighted.

And it's seriously adorable,I can't help smiling.

Mr Stark can't either,because he smiles widely and softly before picking her up and hugging her "Hey,little princess."

She giggles and nuzzles into him. She must have sensed he doesn't trust me because she poked his cheek and pointed at me "Daddy,good"

He raises eyebrows and narrows eyes at me "We'll see about that."

Well,great...

"Tony Stark sir,Iron Man sir,uhhh...

I didn't hurt her or anything,I swear. I saw her being on the street and a car was going way too fast towards her so I picked her up and got her to safety. That's all,sir,I swear."

Once he lifts up his hand in gesture for me to stop talking do I notice I was rambling. Not only that,but I was stuttering. At least it wasn't anything bad.

He just looks at me with this intense look "And why and how should I believe you,kid? For all I know,you could be some spy or something like that."

I imagine myself as a spy and I almost burst laughing. Me? A spy?

Ha!

I'm way too clumsy and dumb for that.

Not to mention incompetent.

And,what's more,I literally couldn't hurt a fly. Because I don't want to.

I notice mr Stark turned head away and is talking to someone. Which I don't know how,he doesn't have a phone.

It's some super advanced technology,for sure.

He relaxes and turns towards me,not looking at me with suspicion anymore but more with gratitude.

I guess he figured out I'm not a spy.

That still makes me want to laugh,by the way.

"I guess you were telling the truth,kid. Thank you for saving my little princess."

I just shuffle my feet,feeling kinda weird about receiving a thank you from Tony Stark. It's just... Woah. Mind blowing.

"You're welcome mr Stark,sir. It was my pleasure. I didn't even think,I just saw someone needing help and I reacted."

He nods in understanding and pats my shoulder " Probably adrenaline and your want to help people in need just kicked in."

I nod in response,not knowing exactly what to say,just knowing he's right.

Checking the time makes me almost curse,because I'll be late for school if I don't hurry.

"I have to go mr Stark, sir and I need to hurry. It was an honor meeting you and your daughter."

"Oh,yeah,you've got school.

Well,good luck. Stay in school kid,don't do drugs and all that jazz."

His response makes me snicker

"I won't mr Stark,drugs and alcohol are gross. I really have to go now,so... Goodbye mr Stark and little bean."

I wave at them as I leave.

The kid waves back and so does mr Stark.

"Goodbye,Emma."

I yell,because I'm now further away

"Goodbye!"

Wait a second... How did he know my name?I never told him.

I guess that's just a Tony Stark thing.

I run the rest of the way to school and by some miracle make it in time.

New Hell,here I come...


	3. Thinking of Having One More Kid

Tony's P.O.V

I fly me and the little princess home,tickling her a few times.

It makes her giggle,which is the best sound in the world.

"You need to stop escaping,kiddo. You're goona give your old man a heart attack one of this days"

She yawns,I guess still tired and nuzzles into me,already slowly falling asleep.

I kiss her head gently and place her in her bed,covering her up afterwards.

"Jarvis,what do we know about this Emma? Besides her name,of course."

"I'll open up all that I can find,sir"

"Thank you,J. Much appreciated"

I pick up a mug of fresh coffee and go to the workshop.

This girl is definitely something else.

Kinda looks like me,with her brown hair and brown eyes. They're a matching shade to mine. And her chin looks a little bit like mine.

I'm starting to wonder if I have a kid I never knew about.

"Sir,it's all done"

I look up at all the information Jarvis gathered. There's actually not much to look at.

Emma Star,16 years old,an orphan...

Picked her last name on her own since no one knows her actual parents.

A cool last name,I have to admit the kid has some taste.

Goes to... Midtown Tech...

That's where... Peter used to go to...

She's new. Well,that explains why she didn't want to be late so badly. It's her first day there.

What else,what else?

Hm...

Her grades are pretty good,she's clearly smart.

Her maths and physics seem to be a bit low,but nothing that can't be helped. She's smart,just needs tutoring in this subjects. I guess numbers ain't her thing.

"Thinking of having one more kid,sir?"

I sigh and drink more coffee from the mug,flipping through information about Emma

"Perhaps,J... Perhaps. Only time will tell."

I go check if she was ever in detention or anything like that.

And,suprise,suprise,she was. But not for anything serious,just for sassing professors.

"You know J, I'm liking this girl more and more with every information I find. Make a list called 'Pros and cons of adopting Emma.' "

"Right away,sir,right away."

I go to drink more coffee only to see the mug is empty.

Well,time to get more coffee.

And think about if I'm adopting too much.


End file.
